


Marking Territory

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Simon makes a move and marks his territory.Putting this in the notes - no graphic depictions of violence, but the story starts with Jayne having punched Simon in the face.





	Marking Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: Brenda, my wonderful beta, corrupter of the last vestiges of my innocence. Any remaining spelling or grammar mistakes are mine.
> 
> Original publication date: January 2, 2003
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

"If you EVER lay a wrong hand on him again, Jayne, I will gut you." Mal says quietly, in a voice that conveys the true danger that Jayne is in. "Now get out of here."

"But, Mal," Jayne grumbles, "it's his fault. You shoulda heard what he called me."

"I don't give a good gorram what he called you. An' I don't care who started it," he says, cutting off any further protests. "I'm endin' it." Mal points towards the corridor leading to the crew quarters. "Go."

"You always take his ruttin' side," Jayne says, stomping away.

Mal bends down and helps Simon to his feet. "Well, let's get a look at you," he says, pulling Simon's hand away from his face and noting the blood on his lips.

"I'm fine, Mal. It's nothing." Simon says, batting at Mal's hand.

"It's not nothing. You're bleeding. Come on, let's get you to the infirmary."

When they get to the medlab, Mal pats the examining table and Simon hops up.

"You know, Mal, I can do this for myself," Simon says with some exasperation.

"Just sit and let someone else take care of you for once," Mal says as he rifles through the supplies looking for something to wipe the blood off with. Simon winces - now he's going to have to put everything back where it belongs.

Mal turns back to Simon and runs his fingers lightly across the fading bruise on his cheek. "Looks like Jayne's been using you as his personal punching bag a lot lately. You shouldn't bait him so much, one day he might make permanent marks on your pretty face." Mal can't believe he just said that - did he just tell Simon he had a pretty face - again? Avoiding Simon's eyes, he concentrates on holding the doctor's face still so that he can wipe away the blood on his lips.

"Seems to me, you spent a fair bit of time marking up my 'pretty face' when we first met," Simon says with a smile.

Mal offers up a weak smile, "Yeah, sorry. I never did apologize for that did I?"

"Nope. Apology accepted," Simon says, smirking a bit.

"So what set Jayne off this time?" Mal asks, looking for some salve to put on the cut on Simon's lower lip.

"Let's just say I called him something quite nasty." Simon says evasively.

"Why do you do it? Why do you insist on pushing him so far?"

"I can't help it, Mal. He just won't leave me alone," Simon says with some frustration. "Jayne keeps goading me, he won't take no for an answer. He might as well whip it out and piss on me for all the subtlety he's showing in trying to mark me as his territory. I get mad and use the only weapon I have - words. I can't help it if he resorts to violence, although sometimes I feel like I've won when he finally does. He feels so badly about it he leaves me alone for a few days."

Mal puts some of the salve on his finger and lightly rubs it against the cut. "There, that should heal up nicely."

Simon grabs Mal's hand and holds it against his cheek. "Of course, if someone Jayne respected and maybe even feared a little, made it perfectly clear that I'm not his territory to mark..." he trails off and plants a soft, wet kiss in the centre of Mal's palm, grazing it lightly with his tongue before turning his eyes back to Mal's.

Mal tries to pull his hand away, but to no avail. He clears his throat, feeling warm. "Reckon there's a bit of a problem with your plan, Doc," he says roughly.

"What's that?" asks Simon, pressing his cheek against the strong palm.

"I ain't into guys."

"The flush on your cheeks and the tremble in your hand tells me differently, Mal," Simon says gently. He leans forward and brushes his lips against Mal's. The Captain inhales sharply and his hand tightens slightly on Simon's cheek. Simon presses onward, placing a hand behind Mal's head and he pulls him into a soft, moist kiss. Mal runs one hand up Simon's thigh and rests it on his hip, his other hand still resting gently against the doctor's cheek. When Simon's tongue brushes his, a jolt of electricity courses down Mal's spine and settles in his groin. He can't help himself, he moans, long and low in his throat. Mal tries to tell himself that it's because it's been a long time - a damn long time - since he's been touched by anyone, but he knows that's a lie. It's never been like this with any of the women he's been with - the desire has never been this sharp and piercing or strong.

Simon pulls his lips away and they rest their foreheads together, catching their breath. Simon pulls back further to look into Mal's eyes.

"So, Captain, what do you think? Will you save me from the big bad mercenary? Will you be my hero?" He asks with a slow, sexy smile.

Mal answers by crushing the pliant body against his and sucking away Simon's breath in a series of deep, passionate kisses. Briefly, before all ability of rational thought is gone, Mal wonders: _Who's marking who, here?_

* * *

  
They are sitting on Simon's bunk, turned slightly towards each other, lips locked. Mal has one hand buried in Simon's dark silky hair, and the other hand rests high up on his thigh - where he makes slow circles with his thumb. Simon has one arm wrapped around Mal's waist, his hand pressed tight into the small of the Captain's back. Simon's other hand is tangled tightly in Mal's shirt. Their kisses are slow and deep, tongues meeting and caressing. Simon slowly sucks Mal's tongue, making him moan.

Mal's hand drifts to the buttons on Simon's vest and he finds that he is trembling so hard that he can merely fumble clumsily at them. He drops his head down and presses his forehead against Simon's shoulder.

"I think I could use some help here," he says softly - his voice hoarse with desire.

Simon laughs softly, and lets go of Mal in order to undo the buttons of his vest and shirt. Mal reaches forward with both hands and slowly pushes the clothes off of Simon's shoulders, and over his hands. The shirt and vest get tossed onto the floor. With a tentative hand, Mal brushes his fingers lightly across Simon's chest. He is surprised at how muscular the doctor is and fascinated by the smoothness of the skin under his fingers. Mal begins to run his hands over Simon's body, lingering over the tight abdominals. Simon gasps and his body twitches as Mal works his way up the doctor's ribs. Mal gently brushes a nipple with his thumb, eliciting a groan.

Firmly gripping Mal's shirt, Simon slides backward further up the bed, pulling the Captain with him. Leaning on his elbows, Simon pushes Mal's suspenders down and makes quick work of his shirt. He slides his hands up Mal's chest, rubbing his nipples with his palms. Mal's heart is pounding in his chest, and his breath is coming in short gasps. Simon wraps his arms around Mal and pulls him down on top of him. When their bare flesh meets, Mal moans again, low and deep. Entwining his hand in Mal's hair, Simon pulls him down for another intense kiss.

As their tongues wrestle, Mal continues to explore Simon's torso with his free hand. Simon arches into the hand that dances along his ivory skin, and his hand digs deep into Mal's back. Mal's hand lingers just above the waistband of Simon's pants and then flutters away. Again and again this happens until Simon is nearly insane with lust. Simon had decided to let Mal take charge of this encounter, not wanting to push him too far too fast, but he can't wait anymore. He takes Mal's hand and places it on his erection, and rocks against Mal's palm. The deep, animalistic sound that comes from the back of Mal's throat convinces Simon he has done the right thing.

Mal runs his thumbnail up the length of Simon's cock, making Simon's hips buck. He soon has the buttons open and is running his fingers up and down the throbbing organ. Simon sits up, kicks off his shoes, and removes his pants, throwing them onto the floor. He reaches for Mal's pants, and the rest of his clothes join the pile on the floor in short order. They lay back down, running their hands all over each other. They quiver and moan, rocking together - rubbing against each other, pushing each other over the edge of sense.

Simon rolls Mal onto his back and straddles him. He retrieves the tube of lubricant from his bedside table. Looking down into Mal's face, he opens the tube and applies a liberal coating to the Captain's cock. When Simon's delicate fingers begin to slowly stroke him, Mal's hips buck hard enough to lift them off the bed. When Simon reaches back with slick fingers to prepare himself, Mal forgets how to breathe, breath catching in his throat, he is helpless to do anything but watch with lust filled eyes. Simon positions himself above Mal and then slowly slides the Captain into him. He settles down against Mal's hipbones and starts to gently rock his body.

Mal's hands twist in the sheets and his back arches at the intensity of the sensation. Simon is so tight and hot, and the friction of his slight motion drives Mal wild. His hands come up to grasp Simon's hips and Simon leans forward, resting his hands on Mal's shoulders. They begin to move together, breath coming in pants and gasps. Mal is moaning Simon's name over and over as he tilts his hips up into the doctor's motions. Mal grips Simon's erection and begins to stroke. Simon throws his head back, riding Mal hard, moving his hips around in order to maximize his own pleasure. Before long, Mal grunts and jerks upward, gripped in a massive orgasm. Simon tightens himself around Mal, and is rewarded with a loud cry. Mal's hand speeds up and, with a soft moan Simon comes over his hand.

Simon lets Mal slide out of him and he lies down on top of Mal's still quaking body. Their lips meet in a soft, tender kiss and Mal wraps his arms tightly around Simon.

"Oh, Simon," he says softly. Mal searches for words, but he can find none to express how he's feeling. It's _never_ been like this before. He didn't know it could be this intense, this overwhelming. Instead, he runs his hands along Simon's beautiful face and hopes that his eyes say what his mouth can't. Mal pulls Simon down for a longer, deeper kiss. Soon, the two men drift off into a pleasant, exhausted slumber.

* * *

  
Mal wakes with a jerk - he hadn't meant to fall asleep. Simon is still sprawled across him.

"What's the matter?" Simon mumbles into Mal's chest.

"What time is it? I'm supposed to meet Zoe at three." Mal runs a hand down Simon's spine, enjoying the feel of the soft skin against his palm.

Simon turns his head and glances at the clock on his bedside table. "Ten to. I guess you've got to get going, huh?"

"Better," Mal says. He lies there for a few minutes. "Um, Simon..."

"Yeah?"

"You have to get off me, or I can't leave."

With a sound of disappointment, Simon rolls off Mal. The Captain gets up and gathers his clothes. When he's done dressing, he sits down beside Simon on the bed. He reaches out and pulls Simon into a tight embrace. Mal licks Simon's soft lips and then nibbles lightly on the bottom one.

"That was wonderful. Thank you," Mal says.

Simon reaches up a hand and draws it along Mal's face, with a wicked grin he says, "Don't thank me yet, that was just the warm up." Simon pulls Mal down into a deep, soul-stealing kiss. "Come back after your meeting. I'll be waiting."

Mal leaves Simon and works his way down the corridor, rushing to meet Zoe. He's not really paying attention and he slams right into Jayne as he rounds a corner. Jayne catches Mal by the arms to prevent him from falling.

"You O.K.?" Jayne says, then takes a second, closer look at Mal. "Shit, Mal. Why didn't you tell me he was yours? I woulda left the Doc alone if I'da known."

Mal is stunned by this non sequitur. "Jayne, what are you talkin' about?"

"It's written all over your face, Mal. You been fucking someone and since everyone but you and the Doc are in the galley, it don't take a genius to figure it out." Jayne leers, "Might want to cover up that big hickey on your neck, if you're plannin' on tryin' to keep it secret. Looks like someone's been marking his territory."


End file.
